Learning to Share
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: Going on holiday with their now married parents, step-brothers Danny and David aren't use to sharing anything until their father books them a room with only one bed in it.


**Learning to Share  
** A Back in the Game Story.

* * *

 **Chapter One** \- "Hotel Hell"

"This is going to _suck…_ "

Shifting his weight from one side to the next, David Slingbaugh shielded his eyes eyes from the harsh sun glaring down over the top of the hotel _Pas Cher_. With the shadow over his eyes, David got a good look at the place, since he had fallen asleep in the car and was lucky not to have been drawn on while snoring obnoxiously loud. The tall building loomed high into the air, then the teen got a quick glance of someone drawing their blinds shut in a hurry. Sunlight filtering in barely showed another figure join then. Making his cock twitch slightly despite a groan.

While he wouldn't want one from _him_ , David could go for a good 'suck'. Especially after _both_ their ex-girlfriend left them for some new hunky guy on the team.

" _Really_ suck…"

While he agreed with the groan of annoyance coming from his step-brother and rival, eighteen-year-old Danny Gannon wasn't going to give him anything. He slung his bag over a shoulder and made for the revolving door. "I don't know why, it's not like _you_ have to put up with sharing a hotel room with a dumb-ass blonde who no sense of humor, like I do. You better not snore like you did in the car."

A snort was his response.

"Me? You were the one who was muttering about squirrels and red headed devil boys in his sleep…" David responded, rolling his eyes. "Do that again, and your bed is going out the window. You in it."

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry, I meant _blond_ headed devils…"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a devil but I am _hotter_ than that red-head fuckwad you hang with these days… beats that gay kid tho…"

Danny and David both shivered at the memory of Michael, whose had moved towns after very openly attempting to get a night with both of them. Even attempting to claim that they had so much 'sexual tension'. It hadn't gone well for the boy and had only gotten worse when he tried to force his way into checking out both boys naked forms in the showers after a game. David's father and Danny's mother forced the clubs to pay to have stalls installed, in the end. Michael however, had ended up on the shower floor with a black eye from David's right hook. A sight that still made the others boy giggle about a naked boy fight.

The step-brothers were still spitting little retorts back and forth, much to the annoyance of their parents who were left to get all the luggage out of the car. But upon entering the hotel, the boys were met with a wall of cool air that almost knocked the breath from their lungs. Outside was scorching hot, Danny swore he could feel his feet burning through the soles of his shoes. In the moment of relief their argument died instantly, as they both stopped in place to sigh. David stretched and put his arms behind his head, arching his back a little as the cool air enveloped around.

"Fuuuck it's nice in here…" David said in a deep voice, letting his bag hang next to his ankle.

Danny couldn't help but agree this time. "S _ooooo_ nice.

"Well if it's so nice," David's father Dick started, then roughly shoved a bag each so hard against Danny and David's chest that it knocked the wind out of them and sent them back a few steps, "You can help your mother carry the luggage up to the rooms. Two strapping young men should know to help a beautiful woman at this age. Especially one that is soon to be expecting…"

As Danny's mother Terry slapped the back of Dick's head in amusement, David almost threw up in his mouth. "Ugh, dad gross!"

It got worse when Dick returned the slap with another, only this one hit her ass with Terry playfully yelping and wiggling her ass in flirty amusement. Both boys felt like puking now. While their parents went to the counter to sign them in to the hotel, the teenagers heaved and carried what felt like a mountain of bags, including one that both boys were aware carried only Dick's shoe collection, over to a pair of comfy looking seats against a fine white wall with a golden tree painted onto it.

They sat down almost simultaneously with sighs of relief.

For a long moment their chests heaved slowly after the effort of lifting such weights. From his pocket Danny pulled out a what was meant to look like a small metal bat, something he had made in school and was a failed attempt at a keychain. He fiddled with it for a moment absentmindedly, while the brunette teenager was glancing around the lobby to see if anyone else was staying at the same hotel for the game tomorrow. A baseball tournament was on, so about seven different teams would be filling one space. Four young teams and three from Danny and David's age range. They didn't even manage to get in there, being below even some of the young teams. It was just because of Dick's position as league president that they were there, much to both teen's annoyance.

Danny looked the room up and down. His eyes flickered between one body to the next, looking for a telltale baseball uniform, a bag or bat. But really, he was just looking for someone hot to perv on while staying there for the next couple of days.

"See any hotties?" He muttered to David. A sliver of hope that they could bond at least over one thing.

"Hmm, yeah I see a few…" David said without looking away from the pool, something he could see from his chair but was just out of his step-brother's range. He smirked and soon looked back, lazily pointing to some overly obese boy walking shirtless through the lobby with a strained yellow looking towel over his shoulder, then outside. "How about that one for you? Bet you'd like to get a piece of that guy…"

Danny rolled his eyes. Wondering why he expected otherwise. He still hissed back in annoyance. "Dude-"

Walking over to their sons, Dick shook his head and motioned for them to get up and interrupting Danny. "Boys, UP! You aren't the elderly and do not need to be ruining this poor establishments seats or their ears from that _painful_ argument. We all know that Danny won the girl, son."

Smirking, David stood. "So you think…"

The blonde didn't finish his comment, despite the looks coming from the other three members of his 'family'.

Travelling up to the rooms was a heavy effort for the boys; with the foursome finding out that the lift was currently down and they would have to make use of the staircases. After walking past a pair of hot girls in bikinis, the boys blushed hearing them giggle about flexing. They hadn't noticed their arms while lifting the bags. But they had to begin the stairs, and what made things worse for the boys as Terry and Dick still only held one bag each while Danny and David holding everything else. Despite this even those two were groaning and panting the whole trip up the stairs, even as their teenage sons legs quaked beneath them and threatened to send them falling down the flights to break every bone.

"Come on Dad… can't you carry even _ONE_!" David whined, panting heavily and near ready to cry when he noticed they weren't even close.

"Yeah Dick! Your arm's aren't broken!" Danny pushed, wanting to unload some of the weight.

Dick simply smirked and waved his suitcase around. "Oh but I _AM_ carrying _ONE_ bag, boys… Now shut up, your mother had something to tell you."

After that he surprisingly took off up the stairs at a faster pace, wanting nothing to do with what was to come once the boys found out. There would be no end to the fighting, so it would be better to get inside his own room and away from them as soon as possible. A few nights of pure, hot sex without their interruption is all Dick wanted.

"Your father will be sleeping on the couch for a while David." Terry growled, making both of the eighteen-year-old boys smirk. The three followed up the stairs. Terry finally sighed and cocked her head to face them slightly. Already they were fighting, trying to stay one step ahead of one and other while shooting nasty looks the whole climb. "However, since he is a chicken who will be _punished_ , I guess it's up to me to inform you that Dick made a mistake when he ordered our rooms…"

"Umm… what did he do?" Danny gulped.

"Well he was booking our room, and did _that_ correctly… but he got a little distracted and well… you two aren't getting a room with two single beds…" Terry revealed, but found herself unable to finish the next part. "Instead…"

Both her sons jaws dropped. Their eyes locked onto Terry, shaking and hoping that it was just some terrible joke to make them panic. But she didn't have a hint of her telltale smile and Danny felt his heart drop. Neither teenager could utter a single word, quickly beginning to understand how badly Dick had fucked up. Thinking with his dick, as always, with the man having distracted by Terry coming out in a towel. He wouldn't have tried to fix it, either, knowing Dick. That would just cost him more and require him to think of anyone other than himself or a naked Terry.

She could see that the boys understood, but still knew there was worse to come. "Instead boys, Dick paid for you two to have the _romantic package_ , just like us…"

"Oh for fucks sake! I might throw up…" David groaned.

"Language! " Terry hissed, smacking her step-son.

"You mean all that really mushy shit, mom? Like, candles and rose petals…? Please tell me we won't find an edible bra on the bed!" Danny begged, almost dropping the luggage as his body heaved. The thought of his step-father eating a bra off his own mother was almost as bad as walking in on his grandfather in the buff.

"It also means one bed for both of us to _share_ , you dumbass!" David sighed.

"You won't, Dick prefers the edible panties instead." Terry teased, enjoying being able to torture her son a little as payback for the fighting in the car. "We choose, chocolate. You boys play nice and share it. Just don't go wearing it, David..."

At least the woman could still pick on David more. Danny and his mother smirked slightly as they finally reached their floor and stepped off the stairs. They had the first two rooms, right next to one and other. Dick had cracked his door open slightly, obviously waiting for his wife and had put the keycard in the other door for the boys. Terry took her and Dick's luggage and carried it inside, while Danny opened the door to his and David's shared room. Instantly their jaws dropped once more at the view of what was waiting inside. A trail of rose petals greeted them, guiding first to the dressed which had a large metal tray on top. Holding a bucket of ice and wine, and a plate stacked with the most delicious chocolates the boys had ever laid eyes on. The petals then broke off in three directions; a bush of them surrounded the lavish double bed off to the side of the room, carefully placed in front of a roaring fake fire. The fine red silk sheets made impeccable. On top was a small package, obviously containing the chocolate panties that they boys thought were just a joke. Meanwhile, the other path of petals lead into the bathroom, thinning before reaching the door so that they weren't brushed aside as it opened and closed. And the last path of rose petals lead to the corner, where a hot tub sat, looking alluring to the teenagers who couldn't wait to get in there and have some private fun in the bubbles. The whole room was lit in dim candle light, all of which were made of deep black wax almost invisible in the semi-darkness. A pair of heavy black drapes swallowed up any sunlight trying to filter inside. Those were the first thing David opened, while Danny had already set to sweeping the petals up with his foot.

A plus side to the room was the perfect view they got of the pool from the huge window David just opened. They were only a floor or two up from the lobby, being low enough to see every body down there in amazing detail. The girls and their bulging breasts being hugged tight by bras, bikinis and swimsuits, and the guys wearing only swimming trunks that perfectly showed off what was hidden in their pants and every little detail of their sexy abs. David's eyes were drawn to the girls, whse breasts jiggled when the moved, while his step-brother was busy ogling over the sexy chests down there. That kiss from years ago wasn't just meant to scare. Nor had the multiple times he had made out with his rival and brother while he was sleeping. Often with a little help from his grandfather's sleeping pills to make sure he could kiss those perfect lips as long as he wanted.

Not that David Slingbaugh was perfection.

" _Fuuuuck_ dude, look at her tits… they're almost poppin' out!" David moaned, openly rubbing his hardening cock.

Danny rolled his eyes at the action, making sure David saw. "Mm, yeah she's fucking hot. But look at that one, that's _got_ to be a g-string…"

"A g-string is meant to cover something dude, that's just some rope tied around her." David smirked, checking out the blonde girl that his step-brother was _enjoying_. It made his cock throb, and knew Danny's was doing the same. If he wasn't perving on some hot girl David would have shuddered at the thought. They could see a few little patches of the girls trimmed pubes, and, although it was hard, a hint of the dark pink from beneath the thin material covering her tits. "We _so_ need a closer look. Wanna go to the pool, Gannondork?"

"Oh yeah… those girls are worth seeing you without a shirt on." Danny teased.

His brother snorted and pulled a pair of towels from their luggage. "Pfft, you drool when I come out of the shower."

Having to think about seeing David's sexy body only covered by a towel had Danny's cock jumping in excitement, like whenever it actually happened around the house. It was one of the few things he loved about living with the Slingbaugh men, David enjoyed walking around shirtless and showing off his bare chest whenever possible. As much as Terry hated it, Danny would suggest going shirtless whenever even the slightest of hot days rolled around. Usually getting his wish and drooling over the sexy defined abs on his step-brother's chest.

On some nights when forcefully making out with David's sleeping body, he would get the occasional lick on the boy's abs and nibble on the dark-pink nipples. Always worth the moans he couldn't help but make while dragging his tongue up the smooth body.

"Uh… More I pity the poor towel, having to be the _that_ close." He bit. ' _Stupid towel…'_

"You are such a dork, no wonder Vanessa comes running for a real man after you and her _play_ …" David smirked, evilly.

"No wonder she broke up with you then!" Danny replied triumphantly, ignoring the fact that Vanessa had left them both heartbroken and single for three years now. "If she needed a real man, then coming to me was way too obvious. Anyway, we've got a pool to use."

"And some babes to _enjoy_ …" David grinned, winking at his step-brother.

For once there was no need to argue.

They crossed the lobby shirtless, wearing only pairs of short swimming trunks. A pair of tight dark blue-and-black with a snake coiling around and striking from the crotch for David, who flaunted the heavy bulge, and Danny wearing a slightly longer and looser pair of deep maroon that slipped low enough to show the black waistband of his Mckenzie Wyatt boxer briefs. No noticeable bulge, something that had been a source of David's teasing for years. Regardless they were getting a few onlookers attention, and the boys walked through smirking. Danny winked from behind a pair of sunglasses, not that anyone could see. The blond put his arms behind his head as his step-brother opened the glass door leading outside. Then stepped into the sunlight, drawing the eyes of all those already by the pool side as a pair of shirtless sexy teenagers came out; eyes of boys and girls alike. Some looked away, while a handful kept staring. While David was a little annoyed that boys were perving on him, boys he couldn't tease, Danny felt like moaning from all the attention. He'd worked hard for his now lean, tight chest and it was definitely paying off. Through he was still working on getting some abs to complete his chest, with the teenage deciding that he couldn't allow David to beat him to those.

" _Damn,_ there's some hotties in here… and even a few three's for you Danny-boy." David smirked. "Three _inches_ of course…"

"God you're disgusting…" Danny replied while already being forced to drag his eyes off a slightly younger dark-haired boy who was ripped already. "You're so getting shoved in the pool, dumbass."

"Like you aren't already checking out the _buffet_ options…" David teased, giving his step-brother a slap on the back in amusement.

He was ignored, as Danny moved around the pool and laid his towel down in a seat close to the edge. It was in direct sunlight, except for some of the top half, a nice shield from the sun but enough to still tan. As he eased down onto it, his sweaty abs glistening in the light it drew the attention of a few girls underneath the adjacent tent. They got a short nod and a cocky grin that had them giggling and David a little jealous that _he_ wasn't being checked out first for once.

"Come on old people! MOVE IT!" A younger, dirty-blond boy groaned, as he pushed past the eighteen-year-old and did a running dive into the water.

Despite the old comment and David being shoved, Danny was annoyed that he couldn't stop himself from checking out the boy's undefined chest and his perky butt as it ran towards the pool. In only a skin tight pair of black swimming gear, which unlike the trunks that the older boys were wearing, didn't hide anything. He landed in the water with a big splash, not surfacing for a few seconds, but brushing his matter dirty-blond hair down and gulping for air. Just as the dark-haired boy from before slipped in from the edge of the pool, swimming over to join his friend with a small smile. Danny licked his lips slightly, loving the two cuties together and getting to see more of one's ripped abs.

Despite smiling, Danny rolled his eyes when he heard the darker-haired boy smacking his friend. "You are such a loser, Damo!"

"Eh it would have been bigger but had chumps in the way! And I don't see you making a big splash. Rather weak, Davy." The other responded sharply.

As he watched on lustfully, Danny hadn't noticed his step-brother leaning on the side of his chair, blocking his abs from sight and openly flexing for the girls under the tent. His tan arms flexing and back arched ever so slightly enough to show off his abs in even more detail. The slightly younger brother couldn't tell what annoyed him more, his watchers being stolen from right under his nose, or not being able to see that hot chest. Regardless an idea crossed his mind.

"You know I bet your dad is balls deep in my mom right now,"

To his amusement, the girls giggling became louder as David heaved.

"I will get revenge fuckwad…" David hissed, once he had settled.

"Uh huh…" Danny muttered, more to himself than David.

He turned his attention back to the two boys in the water. Or at least he would have, if they were still in the water. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny barely managed to catch a glimpse of the dirty-blond boy glancing around from behind a small hedge that had an opening the size of a small child that could be pushed aside. Seeing no one looking, he stepped inside and the bush snapped back closer to the wall, completely hiding him, and likely the dark-haired one, from sight. This peaked his interest.

' _What the heck are those two up to…'_

Eager to ambush the pair, Danny looked at where David had been but he too was gone. Now relaxing on a chair under the girls tent in the middle of them all. His arms yet again behind his head, abs and chest on full display and one of the girls fingers slowly trailing down the crack in between. To no one's surprise, the snake-designed trunks had slipped a little lower, and the striking reptile over his crotch was looking more like a tent than ever. He was even thrusting up slightly, showing off that dick to the girls. Danny hated 'showers'. David looked like he was having fun, which only made Danny internally growl. That jerk was chatting them up already, while the boys he had been watching were sneaking off together and blocked from sight.

"Oh come on!" Danny groaned, he should be the one getting the attention from the girls. Not his douchey step-brother.

He watched on for a while longer, glancing between the bush and the tanned teen showing off underneath the tent. Knowing that he could just go over there and have the girls hooked around his finger. While David had the body, Danny had the body and personality to please. But the teen didn't move. He couldn't. While the mind said one thing, his dick was hard and demanding the other. The other being those two cute boys behind the bushes.

"Fuck this… If the girls want some loser like him…" Danny grumped, not even bothering to finish his grump as he saw the girls hands running over David's chest, while he flexed for them.

Shoving himself up from the chair, and forgetting to take his towel since he had just stolen one of the hotel's, Danny made a start for the gap between the bushes. There was a small patch of dirt, so whoever had gotten rid of the bush there had done it recently. But that wasn't on his mind. It was what was hidden behind the leaves; the boy with black hair on his knees with his head back against the wall and the dirty-blond brat standing over him. He was hard as a rock, and driving his somewhat decent cock deep into his friend's mouth. Not a single moan passed his smirking lips, only cocky but quiet remarks that the other boy can do better, which were followed by a hard thrust into his throat. There was no resistance, and the lustful look in his friends eyes seemed eager only to please.

' _Holy…_ '

Danny couldn't believe his eyes, or how hard his cock became watching the younger boys. They barely looked like they had hit teenagehood, and were already going at it this rough. The older teenager groped his hard cock in the now annoyingly tight swimming trunks, palming himself off to the sight. A small grunt came from the one being sucked, as he let his friend off the wall and guided him down the length of his cock gripping a tuft of black hair.

"Come on Dae, _you_ have practice soon… I do have better things to do, as well." There was an edge to his voice when the dirty-blonde hissed quietly, not wanting anyone to catch them but needing the black-haired boy hurry out in order to get another swim in before practice.

The boy apparently called 'Dae' whined slightly as he pulled the rough dick out of his mouth. Before speaking, he eagerly leaned in closer to take one of those heavy-looking balls into his mouth and sucked hard at the wet sac. Even then, the most it earned him was a cocky grunt. Meanwhile, this left the other boys cock available for the eighteen-year-old watcher to enjoy. It wasn't the best dick in the world, in Danny's mind but there was something the what looked to be a four-and-a-half inch length, nearly hairless pubic region surrounding member that had Danny's cock throbbing. He even felt himself licking his lips as he saw the cock throb against 'Dae's' hair as the dark-haired boy sucked on his friend's nuts. This continued for a few moments, with Danny flicking his focus between the boys cock and the sight of Dae sucking on the teen's nuts.

"Mmm… but you take forever to cum, Damian. And when you're close you don't fuck my throat like when we start, so you take even _looooonger_ …!"

"Well we can wait and I take something else when practice is over…" Damian smirked, much to Danny's surprise at both what Damian was suggesting and that it seemed like the pair were in the baseball tournament.

The older boy shocked that these younger boys were doing _that_ , where he barely gets based hand related fun. David made sure of that, almost timing it just to barge in before he could even get his pants off. Danny wasn't always lucky enough to hide his porn.

"... Or you can hurry up and get those lips back on my cock. You. Are. _Mine._ "

As the last word left his mouth, Damian short a nasty glance directly at Danny. The younger boy nodded his head sidewards, motioning for the peeping tom to leave them the fuck alone. Danny's eyes widened in shock, wondering how on earth the younger boy had seen him. Not once had the boy glanced up or even flickered his eye away from the other youth around his cock. His total attention was on _his_ boy, and he couldn't care who else was around as long as he had his 'Dae', yet he had noticed Danny. He had noticed the eighteen-year-old watching them and had reacted.

' _How… the fuck…_ ' Danny thought, as he backed away from the young boys.

He didn't need someone coming over and finding him watching two young kids being intimate. Rumors would quickly began and he didn't have answers to why he was watching the blow job. So setting off at a quick pace, Danny didn't pay the pool any mind, or the flexing show off who leaned up to watch his blushing red step-brother rush past the tent and back inside the hotel. No, Danny was too focused on the achingly hard cock in his pants that was showing off for once in a very noticeable bulge. It was throbbing so hard that the eighteen-year-old didn't realise that he was tapping his foot in front of a broken elevator for at least a minute. When the realisation finally washed over the teen, Danny growled to himself and started up the flights of stairs to his room. Ignoring the rose petal path that had been set up for his apparent 'romantic night' with his stuck up step-brother, and kicking off his flip-flops, then tugging his trunks off to kick them aside. Danny flopped down onto the velvet softness of the to-be-shared double bed. He rubbed the hardon in his tight McKenzie Wyatt boxer briefs, with the cock jutting up an inch from his waist and the teenager suppressed a very loud moan when brushing his palm against the tip.

"Fuck that's good…"

The boy moaned softly. He bucked into his palm and let his hand slide down to his dick. As sounds of pleasure filled the wide hotel room Danny only got louder while palming himself off. His sexy body writhed around. Abs flexing and cock popping out of the waistband as he got into it. One hand slid up his own body to cup a pec then tease one of the soft pink nubs. As he continued to tease the erect pink nubs, Danny's mind turned back to the young kids he had just spied on, shocked that two barely looking like teenage kids were actually doing things like that. At that age, the idea of giving another dude a blow job would have had him throwing up. Through he was pretty sure, Michael would have craved sucking him like that.

"Ugh, why were they so hot… ngh, should have just shoved this down his throat!" He pulled his cock out, letting the six and a half inch piece of meat flop against his chest.

Precum smearing the undefined chest.

Muttering at the lost chance to make some cute kid suck his lengthier cock, Danny grabbed his length and began to work his magic. His hand moving up and down the length, forcing more of his pre out of the piss-slit with it running down his slightly thicker than average length and helping the teen's hand movements become slicker. Jerking off into his own precum had Danny's breath coming in short bursts, since he was biting his lip and bucking up into the slickness.

"Ngh, yeah kid suck me… use that tight little throat on my diiiiick, choke on it like your little friend,"

He found himself imagining the dirty-blond boy with the evil glare down on his knees. Then licking up the length of his cock, while really rubbing it with a pair of slick fingers. Those deep brown and emotionless eyes locked onto his, then back down to his cockhead while the boy, Danny's hand, locked around the thick throbbing head. He continued to drop down shaft, slobbering along as he slowly took it deep into his throat just like his little dark-haired friend. Danny could even imagine a little bulge in his throat. He just wished that his thoughts focused on the two young kids, instead of moving onto his annoyance of a step-brother. For once it wasn't being sucked off by his twerp of a step-brother, but one of the hot blondies fawning over him under the tent. She joined the younger boy in licking up the side of his cock, teasing the length while both moaned sexily.

Danny swore he would just blow to the thought, except something stopped him.

"Now, what do we have going on here…"

The voice had Danny's movements freezing and looking over at the doorway. Standing at the doorway having followed his step brother, a shirtless David leant against the door frame and smirked as he watched the eighteen-year-old.

"God, you are such a dork…" David sighed, "You know we have to _share_ that, right Gannondork? This is our _romantic_ suite after all… step-brother."

' _Shit that sounds like I'm talking about his dick! The bed, dumbass, share the bed!'_ He internally panicked. But David hid it behind a cocky smirk while shutting the door behind, loudly.


End file.
